Bailemos un vals
by Luisa Tatis
Summary: Nessie y Jacob tendrán la mejor noche de sus vidas en el Baile de Fin de Curso, todo se vuelve mágico para ambos y, luego de su primer beso,deciden pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.*Humanos*-Este oneshot participa en el foro:"Sol de medianoche", tema principal:"Mi pareja perfecta"-


**Hola a todos ;) primera historia de la saga** Crepúsculo, **cuya propietaria es la querida **Stephenie Meyer, **PERO EL oneshot SI ES MIO y me responsabilizo de lo que pase acá.**

***Aviso:**Este fic participa del reto "Mi pareja perfecta" del foro: **Sol de medianoche***

**Espero que les guste...**

* * *

**BAILEMOS UN VALS:**

**Narra: ****Renesmee**

_{Como te quiero-(Selena).}_

_Siempre voy pensando, pensando en ti__  
__Y me lleno de alegría, pero no estás aquí__  
__Que triste y tonta por pensar_

La felicidad es algo que... bueno, la verdad no sé ni cómo explicarlo, es lo MAS maravilloso que me pudo haber pasado, no pude haber pedido mejores padres en todo el mundo, ellos...ellos me consienten demasiado, me cuidan ven que yo esté bien y estoy orgullosa de ser su hija; ahora me estoy convirtiendo en una señorita hermosa, madura e independiente, según mama y papa...ah!, y hablando de él, ya no me deja salir tan seguido de la casa (excepto para ir a la escuela y peor, con Guardaespaldas!..), lo que siempre me he preguntado es: Que es lo que le pasa que ya no me deja salir? Acaso, hice algo malo... y estoy en problemas...

_Que tus ojitos me querrán mirar__  
__Todo lo que siento, siento por ti__  
__Y me lleno de esperanza para tenerte aquí_

...Ahora me estoy dando cuenta, un padre no quiere ver crecer a sus hijas verdad? tal vez sea esa la única razón de quedarme en casa casi todo el día, el no quiere verme rodeada de muchachos porque... quien sabe que malos pasos tengan y si, tiene toda la razón, algunos chicos de mi escuela por muy guapos que puedan ser son: Asquerosos (cuando eructan o hacen ruidos raros (saben de que hablo), también son irresponsables, inmaduros y hay algunos que se creen los muy muy de toda la escuela porque "sus padres son riquillos", es la mentira más grande de todos los tiempos y también lo digo porque los hijos de gente rica vienen a hacer lo que se les pega la gana, que injusto...

_Son sueños locos, pura ilusión__  
__Porque nunca me vas a querer__  
__Como te quiero yo a ti_

...Es por eso que busco un chico que piense de una forma diferente de lo que piensan los de mi escuela, ya que solo buscan chicas solo por placer y porque quieren tener "sexo" con cada una de ellas. Es cierto , son lindos y toda la cosa pero mi querido corazón y alma solo le pertenecen a una persona, cuya piel calurosa me abraza cuando siento tantas ganas de llorar, el me da las "energías positivas" si ve que me estoy comportando de una forma realmente negativa, ese chico del cual se volvió mi mejor amigo, yo quisiera ser algo más que eso, que...solo amigos, desde hace tiempo he sentido algo fuerte algo que es en serio difícil de explicar, he tenido bastante ayuda incluso de mi madre y mis tías Alice y Rose, gracias a ellas estoy segura de que es lo que quiero y me hará muy feliz...

_Quizás me muera llorando, soñando, esperando__  
__un amor que nunca vendrá__  
__Quizás me muera sufriendo, ofreciendo__  
__las cosas más bonitas de mi amor_

...Estoy dispuesta en decirle cuanto lo amo que sin él, no puedo vivir, que me gustaría abrazarlo, besarlo y formar una linda familia con él, quisiera casarme y tener hijos(as) con ese chico tan apuesto al que le abrí todo mi ser, bueno... solo espero que el sienta lo mismo por mí.

_-"TE AMO Jacob Black y quiero ser TU PRINCESA"-_

_Todo lo que siento, siento por ti__  
__Y me lleno de esperanza para tenerte aquí__  
__Son sueños locos, pura ilusión__  
__Porque nunca me vas a querer__  
__Como te quiero yo a ti._

* * *

**Pov:normal**

Era la última semana de clases en la secundaria y Nessie estaba emocionada pero al mismo tiempo se sentía súper nerviosa, ya que había tomado la decisión de decirle a Jacob lo que ella sentía, para ella no sería algo tan sencillo. Ni sabia como iba a reaccionar, si... tal vez se burle de ella, tantas cosas le pasaban por la cabeza de la castaña, por eso eran esos nervios que...le impedían hacer lo que más le gustaba. Pararse frente a Jacob y decirle un "me gustas" o "te amo".

Nessie ya se había cambiado (Camiseta rosada, jeans y tenis blancos y se dejo el cabello suelto) y luego bajo a desayunar.

**-Nessie:** Hola papá-

**-Edward: **¿Cómo amaneciste hoy Renesmee? (a Edward se le notaban un poco las canas y no tenía nada de arrugas)-

**-Nessie:** Muy bien ¿y mamá?-

**-Bella:** (llegando) ¿Me buscabas? (ella al igual que su marido, no se le nota la edad)-

**-Nessie:** Solo quería despedirme-

**-Edward:** Pero, ¿no es muy temprano para que vayas al cole?-

**-Nessie:** Si, solo que Jacob quedo en recogerme en su motocicleta-

**-Bella:** Esta bien, me alegra que sea él quien te recoja y te traiga... no algún tipo extraño en quien no se puede ni fiar-

**-Edward:** Tienes razón querida, Jacob es un chico que jamás nos va a decepcionar-

-¡Nessie!-

**-Nessie:** Ya llego, debo irme, adiós (les da un beso y abrazo a sus papas y sale de la casa)...-

Jacob se encontraba afuera de la casa Cullen montado en su moto, traía una camisa sin tirantes negra dejándole ver los músculos, unos jeans desgastados y botas negras.

Nessie se acerco y ambos se dieron una pequeña sonrisa, Jake se ruborizo pero no se le noto ya que tenía su casco puesto, Nessie agacho un poco su cabeza para que Jacob no viera su notorio sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

**-Nessie:** Hola Jake-

**-Jacob:** Hola Ness, ten (le da un casco y ella se lo pone)-

Nessie se subió detrás de Jacob y se agarro fuertemente de la cintura del chico, eso hizo que ambos sonrieran. La moto arranco y se alejo.

Luego de unas cuantas cuadras y calles, los castaños legaron a la secundaria muy temprano para ser precisos, enseguida llegaron Leah y Seth, quienes iban en una camioneta.

-Hola Jacob, Nessie (saludaron Seth y Leah)-

**-Jacob:** Seth, creí que estabas enfermo-

**-Seth:** Que puedo decirte, tengo un estomago fuerte (Seth traía una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas, jeans grises y tenis negros)-

**-Jacob:** Ya me lo imagino y tu (a la pelinegra) ¿Cómo estas Leah?-

**-Leah:** Bien, gracias por preguntar. (Leah traía una blusa negra, shorts de mezclilla y botas blancas)-

**-Nessie:** Oigan, ¿Qué es eso?-

Los chicos se acercaron donde había un anuncio el cual decía que dentro de una semana habría un gran baile de fin de curso y que se estaban entregando una boleta por pareja. Eso les tomo por sorpresa a los cuatro chicos.

**-Seth: **Oye Leah, deberíamos ir juntos ¿te parece bien?-

**-Leah:** por supuesto, yo encantada-

**-Jacob:** Y, Nessie... ¿te gustaría... ya sabes?-

**-Nessie:** ¿ir al baile contigo? (Jacob asiente) ¡Me encantaría! (lo abraza y el chico le corresponde)-

Las clases ya habían pasado y cada uno se fueron hacia sus respectivas casas, Nessie se fue con Jacob en la moto a casa de la castaña y... una vez adentro, Nessie le conto a sus padres sobre el baile y que Jacob la había invitado.

Su madre se emociono pero Edward al principio no estaba del todo convencido, tan solo bastaban un par de pellizcos de Bella para que cambiara de parecer y lo consiguió.

**-Nessie:** Mama, será que me puedes acompañar a comprar mi vestido-

**-Bella:** ¿Y no quieres que tu tía Alice te preste uno de los que tiene?-

**-Edward:** Amor, estamos hablando de Alice-

-Buen punto (dijeron Bella y Nessie)-

**-Bella:** Bueno coge tu chaqueta y abrígate que está haciendo frio-

Nessie asiente y se abrigo, su madre cogió las llaves del auto y ambas salieron rumbo al centro comercial a buscar un lindo vestido que le guste a Renesmee y obviamente, que le guste a Jacob.

* * *

**Centro Comercial**

Las castañas ya habían recorrido casi cada rincón del centro comercial buscando el vestido para Nessie, entraban y salían de casi todas las tiendas pero ningún vestido le favorecía. Algunos que a ella le gustaban, se probaba y no le quedaban, pero la chica no se quería dar por vencida...eso creería ella

**-Nessie:** Mama, me doy por vencida (dijo apoyándose contra la pared)-

Bella vio la expresión de su hija y sintió por todo lo que estaba pasando, sabía que ese baile era una de las pocas posibilidades de acercarse al chico que le gustaba, ahora que Jacob había invitado a Nessie al gran baile, no evito ponerse más feliz de lo que solía acostumbrar y estaba a solo pocos días para que el día llegue y pueda pasar algo entre su hija y "futuro yerno".

Bella estaba ideando un plan, pero no se le ocurrió nada, bueno en realidad sí, pero no estaba del todo segura si a Nessie le iba a encantar.

**-Bella: **Tengo una idea. Mira seguiremos buscando hasta encontrar el vestido y si no encontramos nada entonces, seria pedir uno a la tía Alice. ¿Te parece?-

**-Nessie:** De... acuerdo pero si mi tia Alice me presta uno de sus vestidos yo lo modificaré-

**-Bella:** Bien, sigamos buscando-

Siguieron buscando y en una de las tiendas, encontraron el vestido perfecto.

* * *

_Una semana después_

Llego el día del tan esperado baile escolar, Bella levanto a Nessie muy temprano para que le diera tiempo de poder arreglarse. Minutos después ya estaba arreglada y lista para esa noche.

**-Nessie: **¿Cómo me veo?-

**-Edward: **Como toda una princesa, mi amor-

**-Bella: **Si te ves hermosa-

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa, los Cullen se asomaron para ver. Se trataba de Jacob, quien iba muy elegante con su esmoquin de color negro.

Bella abrió la puerta.

**-Jacob: **Hola Sra. Cullen-

**-Bella:** Jacob, sabes que prefiero que me digan Bella-

**-Jacob:** de acuerdo, ¿Dónde está Ness? (pregunto viendo por todos los lados)-

**-Bella:** Bajara en un segundo, se está terminando de arreglar, sabes…como somos nosotras las mujeres-

**-Jacob:** Si, ya me acostumbre. Ah…Señor Cullen-

**-Edward:** Jacob-

En ese preciso momento, ENTRA Nessie a la sala, se veía muy hermosa con un vestido blanco rodeado de rosas rojas, acompañada de unas zapatillas rojas con tacón medio y se recogió el cabello con media coleta y bien ondulado, también usaba un poco de maquillaje, delineador negro y labial rosa.

Los jóvenes se miraron y ruborizaron, se veían hermosos. Edward saco una cámara y con ella se tomaron fotos hasta la hora de irse. Renesmee les dijo a sus padres que si podían acompañarlos, y ellos aceptaron dichosos, pero que legarían un poco tarde.

* * *

**La secundaria**

Los dos jóvenes legaron al salón y saludaron a todos sus amigos, entre ellos a Seth y Leah **(N/A: ustedes imaginen como iban vestidos)**

La fiesta de fin de curso dio por iniciado y la mayoría de los presentes estaban disfrutando bailaban de todo, mientras que los cuatro amigos estaban sentados en una de las mesas bebiendo ponche y charlando un poco, eso no duro mucho, llegaron Edward (esmoquin negro) y Bella (vestido azul y tacones negros) y se unieron a la plática.

Después de pasar una canción movida, el DJ de la fiesta coloco una canción lenta.

_{Tiempo de Vals-(Chayanne).}_

_Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás__  
__donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar__  
__donde el mundo se para y te observa girar__  
__es tiempo para amar_

Seth no lo dudo ni un segundo e invito a Leah a bailar con ella, la pelinegra acepto encantada, dejando a Jacob y a los Cullen solos. Los hermanos se veían muy graciosos bailando, jamás lo habían hecho en toda su vida…

_Tiempo de vals tiempo pare sentir__  
__y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír__  
__un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín__  
__es tiempo de vivir__  
_

**-Edward: **¿Bailamos Bella?-

**-Bella:** Encantada-

…Los adultos se alejaron de Jake y Nessie y se pusieron a bailar. Jacob tomo la mano de su pareja como señal de invitación, la castaña se levanto y fue conducida hasta afuera del salón. Estando afuera ambos entrelazaron sus manos, Jacob agarro la cintura de Renesmee, mientras que ella rodeaba su cuello con el brazo que le sobraba, los dos se balanceaban al compás de la música... _  
_

* * *

**Edward/Bella**

_Bésame en tiempo de vals__  
__un dos tres un dos tres__  
__sin parar de bailar__  
__haz que este tiempo de vals__  
__un dos tres un dos tres__  
__no termine jamás_

**-Bella: **Edward ¿crees que Jacob sería un buen…?-

**-Edward: **…claro que sí, es un gran muchacho y pobre de él si llega a lastimas a mi niña. (Dijo con una sonrisa malévola)-

**-Bella: **Ay Edward-

…Edward y Bella seguían bailando, las manos de el cogían la cintura de su esposa, mientras Bella rodeaba el cuello de su amado con sus brazos, sus caras estaban muy cerca, casi estaban a punto de besarse y…

_Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar__  
__por encima del sol por debajo del mar__  
__sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar__  
__no es tiempo de verdad_

…Paso, sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso, duro poco pero fue hermoso, a pesar de todo, ellos se seguían amando y seguirán así toda la vida, hasta que la muerte los separe…

_Tiempo de vals tiempo para abrazar__  
__la pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar__  
__y elevarse violenta como un huracán__  
__es tiempo en espiral_

-Te amo Edward/Bella (dijeron ambos muy sonrientes mientras se abrazaban)-

* * *

**Jacob/Nessie(de vuelta)**

_Bésame en tiempo de vals__  
__un dos tres un dos tres__  
__sin parar de bailar__  
__Haz que este tiempo de vals__  
__un dos tres un dos tres__  
__no termine jamás_

…Los chicos se seguían moviendo mientras sonaba la canción, Jacob abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte a Nessie, parecía que no la quería dejar ir, la chica por su parte apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Jacob, eso hizo que ambos se sonrojaran y sonrieran…

_Bésame en tiempo de vals__  
__un dos tres un dos tres__  
__sin parar de bailar__  
__Haz que este tiempo de vals__  
__un dos tres un dos tres__  
__no termine jamás_

**-Jacob:**_"deja ya de ser un cobarde Jacob, dile lo que sientes"-_

**-Nessie:**_** "**__vamos Ness esta es tu oportunidad no la arruines"-_

_Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos__  
__dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón__  
__con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor__  
__es tiempo y es en fin__  
__mi tiempo para ti._

…El baile termino y los dos se quedaron viendo un rato, de un momento a otro sus labios estaban tan cerca, ya se iban a besar pero se arruino el momento ya que los padres de Nessie llegaron para despedirse…

* * *

_Luego de un rato_

_{Tu Angelito-(Chino y Nacho).}_

_Eh DJ...Toma la disco (3 veces)_

_Chino y Nacho manía...nosotros somos de Caribe, ¡oíste loco!_

_Jaa... universales. Tú reconoces un hit cuando lo oyes._

_No digas que no te lo dijimos, jajaa_

Jacob estaba sentado en una banca junto con Nessie, ambos se estaban abrazando y no les daba nada de vergüenza que otros los vieran. Estaban muy cómodos estando cerca uno del otro, los dos jóvenes estaban en total calma y algo, más bien alguien rompió ese silencio tan cómodo y placentero.

_Eres una obra de arte, tu boca la boquita más bella,__  
__tus ojos la mirada de un ángel, de un ángel.__  
__Tú eres una cosita bonita, se me hace fácil enamorarme,__  
__tú tienes una bella carita de ángel._

**-Jacob: **Oye Ness (la chica se voltea) solo quería decirte que...bu..bueno este yo... (Los nervios le comían vivo)-

Nessie vio que estaba super nervioso, hasta se puso a tartamudear un poco y le hizo una señal para que se callara (puso su dedo en la boca)

**-Nessie: **Jacob, antes de digas alguna palabra...dejame decirte algo, ¿Sabes guardar un secreto? (Jacob asiente) Jacob, tu...TU ME GUSTAS (grito tan fuerte que los que pasaban por ahí la escucharon, la chica se tapo la boca)-

**-Jacob:** ¿En serio? Dime que es una broma-

**-Nessie:** No, no es ninguna broma, te amo Jacob, con todo mi corazón-

El chico no sabía que decir, bueno si sabia porque eso era lo que estaba por decirle, pero ella lo interrumpió.

**-Jacob:** Ah Ness, yo también te amo, eso era lo que quería decirte-

_Coro_

_Tu Angelito soy yo, tu amor bendito soy yo, un__regalito de Dios. _

_Tu angelito soy yo, tu amor bendito, cariñosito.__Yo soy tu ángel, tu angelito (4 veces)_

...Ambos jóvenes se estaban mirando a los ojos con una pequeña pero honesta sonrisa, el viento hacia bailar los cabellos de Nessie y eso puso a Jacob de los nervios.

Acto seguido se fueron acercando y juntaron sus labios en un dulce y apasionado beso, el primer beso para ambos...

* * *

**Narra: ****Jacob**

_Yo soy un angelito en tu presencia ah ah.__  
__No sé si a mí me atrajo tu inocencia ah ah.__  
__Lo que sé es que tú no tienes competencia ah ah.__  
__Por eso es que yo te espero con paciencia ah ah._

...Me separe de esos dulces labios y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, ella solo me sonrió y correspondió mi abrazo y después puso su cabeza en mi pecho, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, iba más rápido que...bueno, muchas cosas que van a la velocidad.

Me separe un poco y le susurre a su odio "¿Quieres ser mi novia?", a lo que ella respondió con un sonoro: "¡SI!, Si acepto", eso me puso muy contento...

_Cuando recuerdo tus ojos bonitos, solo imagino a los ángeles benditos, por eso pienso y a Dios le suplico que digas que__si, si a una cita te invito.__Por eso ven, ven, ven que yo me porto bien (4veces)_

_Coro _

_Tu sabes que yo soy tu angelito, y tu tu tu..._

_Tú eres mi reina jejee__, tú eres __ mi reina.__  
__Chino y Nacho ¡Ma!_

...Luego de aceptar mi propuesta de noviazgo, nos fuimos de la secundaria ya que se estaba haciendo de noche, corrección ya era noche, eran ya más de las 10 y les prometí a Edward y Bella que la traería de vuelta a mas tardar 10 y media. Llegamos a donde se estacionan las motos, me subí en la mía y Nessie se sentó detrás de mí, nos pusimos los cascos y arranque...

_Quiero bailar contigo volando__  
__El viento tu pelo moviendo__  
__Hablar cerca susurrando__  
__Decirte lo que estoy sintiendo_

...Llegamos a casa de mi ahora novia, ella se bajo de la moto y me dio un beso en los labios y se alejo lentamente de mi lado hasta llegar a la puerta, se giro y me saludo con la mano y me lanzo uno que otro baso al aire, yo por mi parte, me despedí con una agitada de mi mano, me quite el casco y le guiñe un ojo, ese acto provoco que ella agachara su cabeza un poco avergonzada, eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella...

_Cuando recuerdo tus ojos bonitos, solo imagino a los ángeles benditos, por eso pienso y a Dios le suplico que me digas __que si, si a una cita ye invito._

_Por eso ven, ven, ven que yo me porto bien (4 veces)_

_Coro_

_Por eso ven, ven, ven con tu angelito (4 veces)_

* * *

**(Recuerdos)**

_De ese beso, ninguno de los dos se quería separar,

ubicados en otro mundo y nada los podría interrumpir.

Se dieron un gran abrazo, de esos que nos atrapan en un solo lugar,

y siento que sin ti, nunca podre vivir.

La primera vez que nos dijimos cosas lindas,

fue en una noche, con la luna llena iluminando tu mirada.

Bailando una canción lenta e intercambiando sonrisas,

ese recuerdo se quedara en nuestras almas.

Por siempre y para siempre_

**Y no lo olvides, cada vez que pienses en alguien especial para ti...**

**...hazlo con mucho amor.**

**¡Fin!**

* * *

**Hola, espero y les haya gustado, no olviden enviar sus respectivos reviews,**

**también pueden ponerla como favoritos.**

**También quiero darle mis más sinceros agradecimientos a: **jessyriddle **por invitarme al foro "**Sol de medianoche**" me alegro mucho haber participado.**

**Bueno, ya no los molesto mas, nos leemos en una pronta continuación.**

**Les mando UN ABRAZO!**

**;)Luisa;)**


End file.
